Rockstar
by mooresomore
Summary: A little plot bunny that stuck in my head after a twitter convo. Rated T for drug references. Summary sucks; the story's better. No real pairing; implied Kogan if you squint. :


**Oh lord, the plot bunny strikes again. This started out as a convo on Twitter between me and my buddies (gleechild and clarry), and this fic was spawned. Also, I threw in a Deeks reference (for The_Brat_Prince), since I was watching "NCIS:LA" while writing part of this.**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Big Time Rush had come a long way in the year since they'd auditioned (and Kendall convinced Gustavo that they were going to be a singing group); they'd moved into 2J at the Palmwoods; fallen in love (and had their hearts broken); they were famous now. One night as they sat around 2J (Mama Knight and Katie were on one of their weekend trips to San Diego), they were talking about what it was like to be famous.

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll!" Logan exclaimed. The other three boys looked at him; this was the supposed "goody-two-shoes" of the band, plus, he was smart and knew that drugs were bad (not to mention STD rates). If anyone was mostly likely to say that, it would be James (let's face it, he was a ladies' man). "Well, except for the drugs part. I've never done that. But I think it'd be awesome to try it once, to say I did it." More stares. "What? It's true- rockstars get away with anything."

"But if you got caught, it'd ruin your chance to be a doctor." James said.

"Yeah, plus I don't think I'd like you as a stoner. You as a hippie was weird enough. Well, they were kinda stoners, so yeah. Didn't like it." Carlos echoed.

"Logie, do you want to end up like Snoop?" Kendall asked. "Or Willie Nelson for that matter. Do you want to get busted for possession?"

"No." Logan sighed. "I guess not. One time is all it takes, right? But I still want to try it."

"Sometime, way later in the future, maybe. But not now. We're too young to be living that part of the rockstar life." Kendall said. "Not that I'm saying we'll ever do it."

"Yeah." James and Carlos echoed.

"True." Logan said. "So, what do you guys think about the girls screaming our names?"

"Awesome!" They all said, and Logan's comment was soon forgotten.

As they headed to bed that night, Logan told Kendall, "Thank you for keeping me in line."

"You're welcome. Go to sleep Logan."

*** 5 Weeks Later***

There was a knock on the door. Katie answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Logan Mitchell here?"

"Just a minute. Logan!"

Logan came to the door. "Hello?"

"Logan Mitchell?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Marty Deeks, LAPD. Are you familiar with Snoop Dogg?"

"Well, sure, we worked with him on a song."

"Were you with him on the night of January 3, 2012?"

"Yes sir." Logan paled. "Why?"

"Did you do anything while you were there?" By this time, everyone was looking at Logan.

"No, I didn't. I swear. He asked; I said no." Logan looked back to everyone. "I promise."

"He was just arrested in Texas for possession and stated that you had asked him about marijuana. You need to come with me."

"I asked, sure, but then I chickened out. I swear!"

"Alright, let's go down to the station and we'll take a sworn statement."

Logan got back to 2J and all eyes were on him. "How could you?" James and Carlos asked.

"I wanted to try it." Logan said. "But, then I remembered what my three best friends told me, and I chickened out. I bolted out of there as fast as I could. I heard sirens in the distance. I realized that's not what I wanted after all; I wanted to make new rules for being a rockstar."

Everyone looked at Logan. "Ok, but you have to talk to us; we're always here for you." Kendall said.

"I know. Thanks guys." Looking back on it, it was probably Kendall's statement that stopped Logan; the unspoken "What would I do without you?" Logan realized he didn't want to be without Kendall (or any of his friends or Mama Knight or Katie); that's what made him say no.

Who said the life of the rockstar was all "sex, drugs, and rock and roll?" For Big Time Rush, it was "fans/family, fish stick Friday, and rock and roll", and Logan was ok with that.


End file.
